Harry's Anniversary Surprise
by HHRLVR
Summary: It's Harry and Hermione's Anniversary, and Harry has a surprise planned...


Disclaimer: Of course it's not mine, characters belong to JKR and all of her various people, but the plot is mine. I also apoligize if this sounds in any way like anything that anyone else has ever written.  
  
Author Note: I was recently inspired to write this, and I hope you like it. I've had to edit it for content, so it's a bit choppy down toward the end where I've edited. I'm sure you'll be able to tell where. I'd also like to thank my muse for the inspiration. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Harry's Anniversary Surprise   
  
Honey, I'm home! Hermione called through the house as she shut the front door and set her bag on the foyer table. As she set down her things, she noticed an envelope sitting on the table with a single white rose. She smiled to herself as she picked up the rose and opened the envelope. Inside was a note:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Happy Anniversary, love. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I have discovered that to be impossible. I have found that sometimes it is better to show something you cannot express in words. I would be here waiting for you, but that would be much too simple. You will find me eventually, but I want to have a little fun with it first. Go to the place where the sun never shines...there will be something waiting for you.  
  
All my love,  
Harry  
  
Wonderful, she thought, the place where the sun never shines. Just last week she had been complaining to Harry that the new small greenhouse they had just put in the back garden didn't get any sunlight and she wanted to have it moved. It turned into an hourlong discussion about how difficult it was to get it in the first place and that he wasn't going to have it moved.   
  
He, of course, ended up giving up and consenting to have it moved, but it couldn't be done for another week or so. She laughed to herself about how Harry always ended up giving in as she made her way out to the back garden and toward the greenhouse. Just inside was another rose and, of course, another note.   
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
So you figured it out! That wasn't so hard, was it? So another one, then. Your next stop will be in a place you don't often go. I used to ask you every day, but you always turned me down, so I learned to just give up. See you soon!  
  
All my love,  
Harry  
  
She smiled yet again as she collected her second rose and headed out of the greenhouse. She knew where to go for this one immediately. She turned back toward the house and went straight for the broom shed. Harry used to always ask her to go flying with him but she always told him no because of her horrible fear of heights. She just could never do it.   
  
He begged and begged but finally gave up after she told him no for the millionth time. She reached the broom shed and opened the door. Inside, suspended on a string from the ceiling was another note and, of course, another rose. Sniffing the rose, she opened up the third envelope and read Harry's words.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
So you figured it out again. Not so hard, was it? The number of times I've asked you to ride with me. I will convince you one day, I promise. One last stop, I'd say. Go next to your favorite place, the place I usually find you when I'm looking for you.  
  
All my love,  
Harry  
  
This one was definitely the easiest of them all. She broke out into a run into the house and up the stairs to their small but well-stocked library. On the large table in the middle of the room at which Hermione usually found herself most nights was another envelope and, of course, another rose. Picking up the envelope, she opened it and began to read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
You've almost made it! This is the last step. If you answer this question correctly, you will find me waiting. Where did I tell you when we first found this house that I was going to spend the most time with you? Go there, and you will find me.   
  
All my love,  
Harry  
  
She knew this one at once. When they first viewed the house, and saw the magnificent master bedroom, Harry told her that this was where they would spend the most time. Hermione had just laughed it off at the time, but it actually turned out to be true. She almost ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, still clutching the four clues and her four roses.   
  
On the dresser just inside their room was a vase filled with the other eight out of the dozen white roses. White rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor. The lights were off but dozens of small candles were scattered throughout the room, and sitting on the bed, holding a bottle of wine and wearing nothing but a big smile was her Harry. He stood up when he saw her come in.  
  
So you found me, he said, opening the wine and pouring her a glass.  
  
That I did, Hermione answered, taking a sip of the wine she had been offered. I knew you were sweet, she said. But I never knew you had such a romantic side.  
  
I'm sure there is alot about me you'll find out tonight, Harry said slyly, unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her shoulders.   
  
And how is it that after fifteen years of being your best friend, five of that being your wife, that I don't already know everything about you? Hermione smiled at him.   
  
She knew there was no way she could ever know everything there was to know about Harry. She found out more and more about him every day.  
  
There is definitely more to me than meets the eye, he answered back, still working on freeing her from her clothing.   
  
Is that so? Hermione said, slyly taking an obvious glance down.   
  
This look was not lost on Harry. He smiled back, blushing slightly under her gaze. Finally, he removed the last bit of clothing separating them and pulled her close.   
  
I missed you today, Harry told her, looking deep into her cinnamon eyes. I was so glad to see you.   
  
I missed you, too. All of you. Hermione smirked as she reached down to feel exactly how glad he was. He shivered slightly at her touch, but closed his eyes and moaned quietly.  
  
Not so fast, he said suddenly, as if waking from a deep trance. He backed away from her and took her hand, leading her toward their attached bath. When they first began decorating the house, one thing Harry insisted on was a large bathtub. It had five different spouts that emitted different types of bubbles, not unlike the ones in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Tonight, it was filled with light pink heart-shaped bubbles.   
  
The tub was surrounded by more candles, sending shadows and flecks of light to dancing along the walls. Hermione was intoxicated by the atmosphere. It was so relaxing and soothing. Harry held her hand and let her step into the bath first, and allowing her to relax into a comfortable position before lowering himself in across from her.   
  
Harry asked her, a huge smile lighting up his face.  
  
Hermione paused. There weren't words to describe the way she felt. Nobody had ever made her feel this special before. It was like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.   
  
Imagine that! Harry said gleefully. Hermione Potter, speechless!   
  
Stop making fun of me! That's not fair! Hermione began to splash Harry, but stopped almost before she started. Harry was staring at her intensely. He moved slowly toward her, lifting himself up and over her so he was on his knees, hands on the edge of the tub on either side of her head. He didn't kiss her. Actually, he didn't do anything. He just looked at her.  
  
Harry Potter, if you don't kiss my right this second, I'll have to kill you, Hermione said, already leaning in for the kiss she knew was coming. Harry obliged and kissed her hard, his tongue immediately forcing entry and exploring Hermione's mouth thoroughly. After a long while, Harry backed away leaving Hermione breathless. She tried to lean in for another but he stopped her.   
  
Not yet, Harry told her quietly, easing himself out of the tub and grabbing one of the fluffy crimson towels beside the tub. He wrapped it around himself and grabbed another, gesturing to Hermione that it was for her. She began to get up, and took Harry's proffered hand to help her out as she stepped over the side and let him wrap the towel around her shoulders. He kissed her neck as he did this and took her hand once again.   
  
He led her to the bed and took her towel and instructed her to lie down. He also removed his towel and folded them both nicely before setting them on a chair near the bed. Hermione laughed to herself at this. She was always telling Harry that he can't just throw things places, and that he should at least fold it before he sets it down so it won't get all wrinkled and it will stay nice. She wasn't necessarily referring to towels, but if it's all or none, she'd definitely take all. After setting down the towels, he crawled onto the bed, coming toward her suggestively on all fours.  
  
So, Mrs. Potter, are we having fun yet? Harry grinned.   
  
Hermione grinned right back. Well, Mr. Potter, I was, but I can only hope it will get even better.   
  
By this time, Harry had reached her and was hovering over her, taking his time because he knew it killed her.   
After what seemed like hours, he leaned in and kissed her again, but softly. This time it was Hermione's tongue that begged entry. Entry was quickly granted and the two explored each other for quite awhile before Harry made his first move.   
  
They then spent the remainder of the night showing in ways that words can not express how much they loved each other.   
  
Happy anniversary, love, Harry told her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.  
  
Happy anniversary to you, too. I can't imagine a better way to spend our special day. One thing, though.  
  
And what is that? Harry asked sleepily, his eyes closed.  
  
Hermione smiled. You do know that this will be hard to top next year, right?  
  
Harry smiled and opened his eyes. I know, he said. but I'm sure going to try.


End file.
